Love Bites
Love Bites was a Syndication network comedy anthology series created & written by Cindy Chupack. The series aired from June 2 to July 21, 2011, lasting for one season & 8 episodes. Plot The show's original premise was supposed to focus on Annie (Becki Newton) and Frannie (Jordana Spiro), two single women who explore the ups & downs of dating, love, and sex, while dealing with the fact that all their other friends have married. However, due to off-camera complications (including Jordana Spiro's commitment to another show and Becki Newton's pregnancy & delayed production), the show was eventually retooled as an anthology series, focusing on three short vignettes per episode similar to "Love, American Style" Each story was often intertwined by a common theme or character, and was related to the three main protagonists: Annie (Becki Newton), Judd (Greg Grunberg), and Colleen (Constance Zimmer/Pamela Adlon in the pilot). Cast Main Cast *Becki Newton as Annie Matopoulos *Greg Grunberg as Judd Rouscher *Constance Zimmer as Colleen Rouscher Guest stars *Krysten Ritter as Cassie *Lindsay Price as Liz *Kyle Howard as Carter *Steve Howey as Kell *Craig Robinson as Bowman *Michelle Trachtenberg as Jodie *Jennifer Love Hewitt as herself *Krista Allen as Janine *Spencer Locke as Christy Hayes *Vincent Martella as Josh Ford *Abigail Mavity as Kit *Moises Arias as Jeff *Austin Rogers as Roddy *Emily Rutherfurd as Julia Clark *Izabella Miko as Audrey *Christopher Gorham as Dale *Cheryl Hines as Kristen Lerner *Jeffrey Tambor as Dr. O *Bret Harrison as Charlie *Beau Bridges as Hal Sacovitch *Frances Conroy as Faye Strathmore *Kurtwood Smith as Ed Strathmore *Laura Prepon as Alex *Jay Harrington as Brian *Jim Beaver as Trucker *Keegan-Michael Key as Andrew *Ayda Field as Sapphire *Merle Dandridge as Krista *Audra Griffis as Jenny the Barista *Steve Talley as Dan Sullivan *Donald Faison as Ricky *Joy Bryant as Angie *Jessica St. Clair as Chloe *Guillermo Díaz as Luis *Matt Long as Matt *Matt Winston as Matt Two *Isaiah Mustafa as Craig *Ken Jeong as Takashi *Eddie McClintock as Scott *Anna Camp as Prudence *James Roday as Jeff *Ashley Williams as Bridget *Vanessa Marano as Becky *Jaime King as Amanda *Ben Feldman as Sam *Adam Baldwin *Ashley Palmer as Kelly *David Giuntoli as Jordan *Skylar Astin as Ben *Rebecca Creskoff as Marissa *Pamela Adlon as Colleen Rouscher (pilot) Production In January of 2010, Syndication announced "Love Bites" as one of many pilots on its early development slate. Becki Newton was cast in late February, followed quickly by Jordana Spiro. Marc Buckland was confirmed to be directing the pilot in early March. In May of 2010, Syndication announced it had green-lit the series and was scheduled to air on Thursday nights in the 10:00–11:00 pm slot starting in the fall of 2010. On May 17th, Greg Grunberg announced via Twitter that he will be joining the cast. However, a number of changes eventually prevented the series from going into production as planned. On June 24, 2010, Jordana Spiro left the series due to her role on the TBS network series, "My Boys" (for which she had a contract that bound her to continue on that program. Krysten Ritter guest starred in the pilot episode as Cassie, replacing Spiro. The premise of the show had to change when Becki Newton announced her pregnancy; her character was a virgin. Before changes could be made, showrunner Cindy Chupack left the show for personal reasons. Syndication was forced to move "Love Bites" to midseason 2010–11, and "The Apprentice" up to fall 2010 to take the timeslot. Pamela Adlon was originally cast as Colleen in the unaired pilot episode. She was replaced by Constance Zimmer in the subsequent aired episodes. It was announced in July 2010 that Tracy Poust and Jon Kinnally would serve as showrunners for the series. On December 9, 2010, Deadline.com reported that Syndication had cut back the episode order from 13 to 9 episodes; this would be followed by Spiro, Newton and Grunberg landing pilots elsewhere. After numerous delays, Syndication announced that the nine completed episodes were to premiere on June 2, 2011. Despite the cast and crew having moved on to other projects, Newton stated that she would like to make additional episodes. Category:2010s television shows Category:2011 Category:2011 debuts Category:Syndication